Loren's Birthday Surprise
by JMHHFAN69
Summary: It's Loren's Birthday and Eddie has been planning this surprise for a month. With the help of a celebrity friend, Eddie is able to surprise Loren.


Loren's Birthday Surprise

~one shot~

Eddie has been planning Loren's birthday surprise for a month. "Okay Eddie, let's run through it one last time. You are ready man, I promise your girl will love this."

"Thanks, for all your help. I must admit I'm a little nervous about this," Eddie says.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Alright, here we go," the music starts, "Five. Six. Five, six, seven, eight."

An hour later Eddie walks into the MK club. "Hey son, what are you doing here this early?" Max asks.

"I want to make sure everything is ready for Loren's birthday party tonight," Eddie says.

"Everything is ready; Nora and I followed your instructions. Nora and the girls went with Loren to the spa for the day. The guys went to the house and set up everything there, the decorator will be here in a few minutes to get the club ready, I just got off the phone with the caterer, the food will be here on time, and I hired extra security for tonight because of all the celebrities who will be here."

"Great, thanks Pop, I really want tonight to be perfect for Loren."

"No problem son. You better get home, the girls will be back from the spa soon."

"Thanks again Pop. See you at nine," Eddie says walking out the club heading home to get ready for Loren's surprise.

Loren is sitting in the back of the Escalade smiling. _"I have the best husband," _she says to herself, _"he cooked my favorite breakfast and served it to me in bed this morning and gave me a heart shaped locket with our photo inside. He planned a full service spa day for me and mom and my friends. My favorite lunch was served in the private cabana and he's throwing me a big birthday party at MK tonight. What more could I ask for?"_ The Escalade pulls up to the house and the driver opens the door for Loren.

"Thank you Daryl," Loren says.

"You're welcome Mrs. Duran. Happy Birthday."

Loren walks through the front door and freezes. All their living room furniture is gone and in its place is a small stage. In front of the stage is a chair with a big sign that says "Sit Here" Loren walks over to the chair and sits. "Happy Birthday babe, this is for you," Eddie says from somewhere behind the stage, "I hope you like this birthday surprise."

The music starts (It's Raining Men by Countre Black), and Eddie walks out on stage in a black trench coat, black hat and spinning a black umbrella. _"Here we go," _Eddie thinks to himself,_ "I can do this, Channing said I'm ready. Walk, walk, walk, walk, slowly close umbrella, bend down and pose. Stand up hold out umbrella in front of me pose. One, two, three, four, pose, pose, pose, stand up straight. Walk. Walk. Walk. Umbrella around, stop, up, down, in front of me pause, pop open umbrella. Spin, spin, spin, close umbrella. Up, turn drop umbrella off stage. Slide, slide hand on hat; pull off and toss. _

"_OMG,_" Loren thinks to herself, "_Eddie is doing the Raining Men routine from Magic Mike! OMG, he knows how much I love that movie! Damn he looks good in that vest with no shirt, tie and tux pants. He looks better than Channing Tatum. I can't believe he's doing this for me!"_

"_Drop. Open trench coat slide on knees. Stand up pull off trench coat point, point, point, point. Drop trench coat run hands down body and roll drop to knees. Hump slide on knees, hump slide on knees, hump slide on knees closer to edge of stage, stand up pull off vest. Bend knees, rapid pelvic thrusts. Walk, body roll. Walk, body roll. Walk to edge of stage bend knees rapid pelvic thrusts. Hips tick; tick; tick tick tick tick tick. Jump off stage straddle Loren's lap, body roll, body roll, rapid pelvic thrusts. Sit; grind, grind, grind."_

"_I can't help it I have to touch him," _Loren says to herself,_ "mmhm, he looks so damn good, and that sexy body is driving me crazy, I can feel my womanhood tingling in anticipation" _she runs her hands down Eddie's chest to his six pack abs and kisses his neck.

"_Okay, I have to move away for Loren right now, her throaty moans are really turning me on and I need to concentrate," _Eddie thinks to himself._ "Move back, turn around bend over rip off pants." _

"_WOW, he's in a red thong! Yes! I have the best husband in the world"_ Loren shouts to herself.

"_Turn around. Walk back pick up her legs put them up in the air, rapid pelvic thrusts; hump, hump, hump. Let her legs drop, lift her up in the chair, grab her ass, let chair drop. Slowly let her slide down my body until we're face to face."_ The music ends and Eddie gives Loren a kiss that makes her weak in the knees.

"Thank you for everything Eddie, I loved my private show. I love you so much," Loren says breathing hard.

"Happy Birthday baby. I love you too," Eddie says, kissing her again. He picks her up bridal style carries her upstairs to their bedroom. After two hours of mind blowing love making, Loren and Eddie are lying in each other's arms.

"How did you learn that routine?" Loren asks.

"I called up Channing Tatum and he agreed to coach me," Eddie replies.

"You know if you ever decide to quit the music business, you could make a lot of money stripping," Loren says yawning and closing her eyes. "I need a nap after all this excitement."

Eddie chuckles as he rubs Loren's back in soothing patterns. "I'll wake you in an hour," Eddie says. Loren soon falls asleep. Eddie picks up his phone to send a text.

Eddie: Hey Channing, thanks for all your coaching. I did everything you taught me and she loved it. I will get back to you about doing Magic Mike 2."

Channing: I'm happy she loved the routine. I really want you for this part man, tell me what I have to do to get you to say yes.

Eddie: Let me talk it over with my wife tomorrow and I will let you know.

Channing: Okay man, see you at Loren's birthday party.

**Channing Tatum is so damn sexy and I was watching Magic Mike for the thousandth time and got inspired to write this one shot. As I was writing it, I could picture Eddie Duran (Cody Longo) actually doing that performance with Channing. Eddie (Cody) has the rhythm and with a little coaching he could do it. Anyway, let me know what you think. **

**PS, I'm currently writing a multi chapter story, will post the first chapter soon.**

**~jm~ **


End file.
